Seeing Red
by spooksfan08
Summary: After 3.1 Cal had got it wrong. He always said she was his blindspot, but how could he see anything if she wasnt there? This time he had gone to far and she refused to be the doormat any longer. Cal Lightman could get by without her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer not mine. Fox Broadcasting own it I believe and SKY 1 air the programme in the UK.**

**AUTHORS NOTE. Set between 3.1 and 3.2 and after my other stories Trust and Aftershocks. You dont necessarily need to read them but I'd love it of you did! **

**Seeing Red**

"Mess with my finances again and that's it, we're through" Gillian heard him loud and clear. She didn't need to read him to know he meant it. He actually told her more with those ten little words than he had with any body language she read. After everything, after all the years of loyalty, of friendship and damn, she even thought he had loved her. It came down to this. Nothing. Gillian glared at him.

"Fine" She muttered

"Fine" He repeated.

"I tell you what Cal. I seem to remember you, not so long ago begging me to work with you. To leave the Pentagon and come here to work with you. Not work for you but with you. Then you follow me to the other side of the planet to beg me to come back. Means nothing though, does it? When the Great Cal Lightman has had his pride wounded all that means nothing" She walked away, more hurt than angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled after her. Eli appeared in the corridor and immediately turned back in to the room he had left. There was no way he was stupid enough to get between his bosses.

"It means, Cal. It means" She turned with her hands on her hips as she glared at him "When they sue you for not writing that book, which you hadn't even told me about, when the Lightman Group gets dragged through the courts you can rely on me not being there. I have had about as much as I can take. I froze our assets because I can do the one thing you can't" She knew she was shouting. She didn't care.

"Oh yeah? And what's that may I ask?" Cal tilted his head to the side; she knew he was reading her.

"Face reality. The Lightman Group is going bankrupt since YOU took us away from the FBI. And I've had it. God knows I've tried. God knows I wanted to make this work but I am sick of watching you destroy yourself. It isn't your fault Ben was shot. And it isn't ours, now you destroy this company if you want. It's your name on the door but I won't stand by to watch"

Gillian turned and stormed off. She knew it was the second time that year she was offering her resignation. The first time she had wanted him to stop her, this time she really couldn't take anymore.

Cal stared after her. He didn't believe it. She would never actually leave the Lightman Group. Would she? Had he really pushed her that far? He closed his eyes as he swore. For a moment he was glad Emily had decided to spend the weekend with her mother. At least he didn't have to hear the teenager berate him for messing things up with Foster.

"Hey" He turned to see Torres in the corridor.

"Hey" She glared. Torres had heard everything and was beginning to doubt her job security. "The police woman you were talking about is here. She's waiting in your office"

"Thanks Torres" He walked off as Ria rolled her eyes and returned to her own workspace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian sat at her desk. Fuming. Her thoughts began to run away from her.

_How dare he? How dare he say that to me? Now? After everything we have seen, everything we have been through. Well no more. Not now I really know what he thinks of me. He read me and I read him. Anger, ok fair enough, hate and contempt. He thinks he is the boss, well fine be the boss take sole responsibility Cal Lightman. Be the adult for once. _

She glanced at the silent computer before turning it on and starting the emails she was always hoping she would never have to write but somehow knew she would.

"_Emily honey, hi. Don't worry I am just letting you know I am going away for a few days. Hope you enjoy your time at your Mom's house. Take care. Love Gill xx"_

"_Cal, I have spoken to my lawyer. You will have the papers in a few days that will dissolve the partnership. I will have no responsibly for the personal debts you have brought to your company. You will have sole responsibility for the firm's finances. The paperwork requires you sign it and return it. With the partnership dissolved my time at the Lightman Group has been ended. Gillian Foster PhD. Psychology PhD Mental Health._

She smiled, relieved that she had finally done it. Cal Lightman could say and do what he wanted. He didn't answer to her anymore and she didn't answer to him. It was over, both professionally and personally. She picked up her purse and switched off the computer before taking a final look around her office. _It doesn't matter if the Lightman Group sinks or swims now _she thought. _It's up to him now. Cal Lightman is on his own._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_C_al walked back in to the building. He wasn't sure about the police woman he was working with, she was no Ben Reynolds but she knew her stuff. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked through the corridor to his office. The argument with Gillian ran through his mind. _How the hell am I going to talk my way out of this one?_ he thought as he approached her office.

"Hey Foster" he pushed the door to her office door. He was stunned for a moment as he realised she wasn't there. She always waited for him. Always. An empty office was unusual. He noticed some of her personal possessions were gone. The photograph on her desk was missing, the spare umbrella on the back of her door, the framed certificate was gone.

"Ah, Lightman." He ran a hand over his face. _She had meant it. She was gone._

**_authors note. Please review, should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine,**

Words

The office remained dark as Cal took a seat opposite Gillian's desk. He couldn't believe it, sure she had walked out in the past but he had talked her back. Plus she had left for personal reasons. This was different. _We had a row and she's gone off home to lick her wounds, that's all._ Cal nodded _Yeah that was it, I'll apologise. I'll go over to hers on the way home, it'll be fine. It will be fine._ He ran a hand over his face, so tired he could hardly think. It had been a long day. Sighing he got up and returned to his own office.

He sat in his own chair, amazed at how he preferred sitting alone in Gillian's room to sitting alone in his own office. The computer sat there menacingly as if taunting him. He sighed as he switched the machine on. He could check his email before he went home. Emily may have sent him a message. Watching the machine boot up he began to wonder why he had been so harsh on Gillian and why had he deliberately walked in to what could have been yet another potentially fatal situation. It was then he realised he had three emails waiting for him. The first was from Emily. He smiled _At least she would be civil._ He sighed as he clicked on the Inbox.

_**Dad! What did you do? Where has she gone? Please call me! Love you Em xx**_

_Shit! _Call knew things couldn't be good if Emily was already on his case. He looked around the office, hoping for any sign that this was some elaborate Candid Camera sketch. She hadn't left? There was no way Gillian would do that. Not her, she knew how much she meant to him both personally and professionally. She knew right? He hesitated a moment before clicking on the second message.

_**Dr Lightman. We regret to inform you that if there is not written evidence of the book you are contracted to write by the above mentioned publishers in the next 7 days we will be instructing our attorney to begin legal action.**_

_Yeah, you'll get it, keep your hair on._ Cal thought to himself. He knew he would write the book. They knew he would write the book but he knew if he didn't get his act together soon then things were going to get very interesting. He closed his eyes for a moment as he saw who had sent him the third email. He didn't want to open it. _If I just don't read it then it isn't happening. _His hand hovered over the mouse before he gave in and clicked the icon that would open the message.

_**Cal, I have spoken to my lawyer. You will have the papers in a few days that will dissolve the partnership. I will have no responsibly for the personal debts you have brought to your company. You will have sole responsibility for the firm's finances. The paperwork requires you sign it and return it. With the partnership dissolved my time at the Lightman Group has been ended. Gillian Foster PhD. Psychology PhD Mental Health**_

He read the message once before turning away. She had gone; he had finally gone too far. It was over. The best thing that had ever happened to him was over. He turned back to the computer screen and read the message again. _I have to fix this; I really have to fix this. _Cal grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and walked out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was furious. She paced the living room as Zoe watched. She knew her daughter adored Gillian, she knew how close they were and she was slightly jealous. Emily watched the screen of her laptop as she waited for her Dad to reply.

"He isn't going to answer me is he?" She turned as Zoe picked up a magazine from the coffee table.

"Honey" Zoe paused "Listen to me. It's Cal and Gillian. They will sort it out. They always do, now stop worrying"

"I guess" Emily knew her mother didn't understand. If Gillian had really left, if Cal had really gone too far then she had no idea how he would cope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian curled up on the couch as she tried to watch the television. All her thoughts were on Cal and what would happen when he read her email. _It's done, it's over. He didn't love you, not really. _She closed her eyes as some blonde on the television berated her lover. Gillian gave up and clicked the remote control over to FOX News as she tried to force her thoughts away from the man she would give up everything for, and had done. _After everything we went through, after everything with Alec, London and everything we said and did he can throw it all in my face. He said he loved me, well yeah looks like it._ She sniffed as she let the tears fall, glad that she was on her own. _Men, all the same, they all love you when you can do and say what they want, its when they don't like what they are hearing that things change. It wasn't what he said it was the contempt and loathing written all over his face that said more than any words ever could._ Gillian closed her eyes as she hugged the pillow to her and cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cal glared at the familiar front door. He had walked across town rather than drive or get a cab. He had hoped the October night air would clear his thoughts. It hadn't worked. So now he was stood in front of the small house with the wooden porch hoping that even at the late hour he could get Gillian to answer the door and listen to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian glanced at the door as the door bell rang. She knew instantly who it would be but didn't want to talk to him. Instead she hugged the pillow tighter to her and hoped he would take the hint. Fox News continued to blare in the background as the newsreader read out the list of British and American causalities in Afghanistan. She found herself brimming with tears once again as she turned the television off.

"Gill" She heard her name called through the letter box "Please luv, answer the door"

She stood in the hallway as she heard him. He could see her outline through the glass window. She didn't move.

"Please Gill. Just open the bloody door" He called as her feet finally dragged her forward.

"What do you want?" She was in no mood to compromise.

"You" Cal stared at her. Her mascara had run down her face but he read anger more than sorrow on her featured. "You"

She held the door open, trying her best not to shiver in the night air. She was angry that he dare come to her house in the middle of the night. She knew it was probably out of concern for the Lightman Group rather than their relationship. She could take no more from this man, however much she loved him.

"Well Cal, you can't always have what you want"

**authors note. Thank you for all the reviews. Hope I am in character with this. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Last Time**

_**"Let me hold you for the last time, its the last chance to breathe again" Broken Strings - Nelly Furtado and James Morrison.**_

Gillian wanted to slam the door shut. She didn't know why she had opened it in the first place. She stared at Cal. He looked at her as if he had been slapped. She shook her head as the cold night air began to make her shiver.

"Go home Cal. It's late"

She stepped back to close the door and end the conversation. She would not cry in front of him. Not again, not ever again would Cal Lightman see how he could affect her.

"You left before"

"I know" She sighed. "That was different. If you don't understand why that was different then I am not going to explain it to you. Go home"

Cal stepped forward, blocking her doorway. Gillian sighed, knowing her neighbours would be watching. Cal held her gaze; he had to make her see sense, see what she really meant to him, how wrong she was to go.

"C'mon Foster. We're great together. You know we are really great together" He tried his best charm smile. She raised her eyes to his.

"Yes"

He felt his heart beat faster as he began to hope.

"Yes, when I am following you around praying that you don't get yourself killed. That I can keep the bank off our backs long enough each month that we can pay a few debts. Hoping every month that there is enough to make sure Eli and the girls get paid. When there isn't skipping my wages so that they get theirs. I can't keep doing that Cal. I can't. And all the while the great Cal Lightman is swanning around as if nothing is wrong, because to you nothing is wrong. While you are out there with your name on the door, throwing your weight around like some lie detecting superman it's me that is trying to keep the place afloat. I'm not doing it anymore" She took a shuddering breath, unsure when she had started crying.

"I don't have the energy any more"

"Please Gill" Cal sighed as he saw her close her eyes

"Cal"

"I love you"

Her eyes snapped open as she stepped back. She was now in her hallway as Cal stepped in a little further. The cold air from the street and his words shocked her. Cal held his breath. He knew he had been a pig to her, that he had taken her and all her hard work for granted. He didn't know what else to say. She shook her head.

"You think saying that now makes everything alright?" She was incredulous "No. No you don't. I thought you did but you don't. But I realised something today, something I haven't wanted to face for a very long time. I realised what you think of me. I hold you back; stop you from doing what you want to do. Well no more Cal. You don't respect me or any of the others. You have no idea how much work any of us do. How much energy have I wasted on that place? Worrying and wondering how we are going to lurch from one month to the next. But I know you, you're scared and you think standing here all humble and contrite will get me to call my attorney and get him to stop the paperwork. Not this time Cal."

He watched as she looked resigned to events rather than angry.

"I know you. After this you'll go from here, to a pub or bar meet some young blonde that is easily impressed and get laid. Just because you can" She ran out of energy.

"No. I won't Gillian. I am sorry" He was on the verge of tears as he saw the tears return to Gillian's eyes

"I know, so am I" She sighed "Sorry it came to this, it's over Cal"

He shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. She wasn't just ending the partnership. She was ending them.

"What will you do?"

"I have been asked to lecture at Oxford and Yale every year since I left the Pentagon. I may look in to that" She didn't know why she was telling him all this. Just that she had to.

"I'm tired Cal. Go home" She wiped away a tear that had rebelliously escaped as she looked up at him. Cal closed his eyes for a moment. He hated it when she cried and he hated it even more when he was the cause of her tears.

"Don't cry" She looked away from him as she heard his voice crack with emotion.

"I'm not crying" She couldn't help but let him pull her into his arms as they both quietly sobbed. Cal did his best not to let her see the tears but he couldn't hold them in as he buried his face in her hair, knowing it was probably the last time he'd hold her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as she held him to her. "I love you, you know that. Nothing means anything without you. I don't work without you Gill" He kissed her neck as she realised he had got her completely absorbed in his words again. She wanted to believe him. Some part of her knew he was telling the truth, the more rational part knew he would never change.

"Cal" She placed both hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. They had gone from bitter words and recriminations to whispered declarations in less those five minutes. It was too confusing. She didn't know what to do.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't have the strength" She sighed.

"You are the strongest woman I know" He watched as she dipped her head.

"After everything, I just don't have the strength Cal. I can deal with most things, but not the way we have been recently. Since Ben died things have changed. You blame the work for his death, so do I. I can't deal with the death and destruction I see in that place. Not anymore"

Cal nodded. He had to let her go. Keeping her at the Lightman Group, at his side was killing her. Emotionally if not physically. He couldn't do that, however much he wanted to hold her and never let her leave.

"Can I see you tomorrow? Please Gill" He knew he was begging. He didn't care, it was worth it. She was worth it.

Gill nodded and smiled slightly. It was the first genuine smile since she had opened the door to him. She still loved him. God only knew why but she did.

**authors note. Not mine, neither is the song. Thank you for the reviews. More Emily, Ria and Eli next time. Can things get better?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. Fox Broadcasting own it I believe and SKY 1 air the programme in the UK.**

**AUTHORS NOTE. Set between 3.1 and 3.2 and after my other stories Trust and Aftershocks. You dont necessarily need to read them but I'd love it of you did!**

_**This is dedicated to the woman I love, wherever she stands I give her dedication. This is dedicated to the child in me, and the millions, I give you my dedication. - Thin Lizzy**_

**Dedication.**

Eli walked in to the Lightman Group offices carrying coffee and laughing at Ria. She was walking behind him carrying her own coffee and sulking slightly. She had lost the bet and had to buy the coffee, the good stuff as she called it. Eli was pleased that for once he didn't have to pay for it. She was still trying to get him to admit she was right, he was never going to. Heidi rolled her eyes and continued typing as the pair walked past her desk.

"Good morning Heidi" Eli smiled as the receptionist smiled.

"Hi" She looked up.

"They in?" Eli nodded towards the office.

Heidi shook her head and returned to her typing. She knew things had been a little strained in the office over the past few weeks and as she wanted to keep her job she had no intention of getting in to trouble with her bosses. Eli sighed as Ria stopped and turned to see Eli and Heidi chatting. She liked the receptionist, but couldn't help the pang of jealousy when he openly flirted with her.

"Anyway" She smiled as her long black hair fell in to her face. "I'm going to see Ava on Saturday. You wanna come?"

Eli smiled. He liked the younger Torres sister, even if she usually did bring trouble in almost everything she did. He nodded as Ria smiled. He loved the fact he could make her smile. He knew the invite was her attempt at taking their relationship further.

"Yeah ok, I'd like that" He returned the smile. "You want me to pick you up, say 9am?"

"Ok" Ria smiled as Heidi rolled her eyes again and returned to her paperwork. "Or, you know, if you wanted you could stay over Friday night"

Eli couldn't help the smile that seemed to plaster itself on his face as Cal walked in and pushed past the couple. He seemed unusually determined to get to his office. There was still no sign of Foster. No one wanted to mention the fact, they had all heard the raised voices the day before. Cal just turned and started issuing orders and pointing his arms.

"Heidi luv, cancel my 10 am yeah? Loker, you see the new interns that are starting today. Can you please do your best not to piss them off? Torres deal with that bloody copper when she turns up. I am not to be disturbed this morning. Not for anything. Well if there's a fire in the building let me know. Other than that, leave me alone thanks" He disappeared behind the wall for a moment before popping his head back around to call to the team.

"Do not disturb me. I have a book to write" He waggled his eyebrows as Eli and Ria just looked at each other. Little did his employees know the book wasn't just intended to keep the publishers on side, it was the last chance he had to save the partnership and hopefully his relationship with Foster. He turned on his computer as he sat at the desk.

"Please don't go to Yale Foster, please dont give up on this" He muttered as he began typing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian hadn't slept well. It was still dark when she finally gave up on sleep and got up. She had been pottering around the house for almost two hours when she decided on checking her emails before going grocery shopping. The conversation with Cal on her doorstep the night before kept replaying itself in her head. Sat at her computer she noticed the email from Emily. Smiling she opened it immediately.

"_**Hi Gillian, has my Dad been a total jerk? I hope he makes it up to you. I'll be back after school on Monday. Is it ok to call you? Love Em xx"**_

Gillian smiled, there was no need to ask if she minded Emily call her, she considered the young girl as a kind of step daughter. The young girl was always surprising her. _No need to ask why when she's Cal's daughter_ Gillian thought to herself. The second email in the inbox made her feel more cautious. It was from Cal and seemed to have a very large attachment to it. The subect box just stated Please Gill. She sighed as she clicked on the message. The first page of the email made her stop in her tracks before she was able to open the attachment.

**"_Gill, please read this and let me know what you think. It's the first two chapters of the book. Might change the title, I think Emily would call it lame"_**

**_This book is dedicated to the following people. Miss Emily Lightman, the reason my hair is thinning and what left is turning grey. Thanks Em, for making your old Dad see what is in front of him. To Dr Gillian Foster PhD Psychology BSc (Hons) Mental Health and Counselling. The woman who reminded me that this science is nothing without the heart. Thanks for reminding me that sometimes you have to see the bigger picture to know what you might miss and for making me be the grown up. Gill, nothing would be possible without you. _**

**_Torres, Loker and Heidi. Thanks for putting up with the bosses. To Zoe Lightman. Thanks for kicking my arse when needed._**

**_In memory of Special Agent Ben Reynolds. A good man and a better friend. We miss you._**

**_Gill, I want to make things better. I hope I can, would you help me with that?_**

**_Love Cal._**

Gillian sat in silence for a moment before reading the email again. Then she read it a third time before clicking on the attachment and reading the chapters Cal had sent her. She knew he would be waiting for the call or the email. She knew she would help with the book but she also knew she was a little aprehensive about falling back in to the Lightman Group. She had called her attorney the day before and had been determined to leave, to put as much space between her and Cal as she could. The attorney had insisted she wait for thirty days before the decision became final. At the time she had argued against it, but had been told it was important that she had some breathing space, just in case she changed her mind. At that moment she had been determined she would never change her mind now she wasn't so sure. She clicked on the _write email box._

**_"Chapter one could do with a little work. Chapter two, pretty good. Try adding a little more on non verbal cues to different emotions. Oh, you have an appointment with the accountant today. I wont be there so you will have to go. I tried to tell you yesterday morning before the bank robbery that never was. If we dont meet with the accountant today we are forced in to involuntary bankrupcy, we will loose everything. Be tactful and listen to what the man says" _**

Gillian pressed the send button before she could reconsider.

Cal clicked on the email icon the moment his inbox pinged the arrival of a new message. He smiled wryly as he saw the name of the sender.

"At least she said we" He sighed as he clicked off the message before reconsidering and typing a message.

**"_Ok, thanks for reading it. I'm sending it to the editors today. Emily says I need a ghost writer, cheeky sod. Anyway, can I still come over after? I'll go to the accountant first, then come to yours. Although currently your name is on the paperwork so you should be at the accountants with me" _**

He pressed send before he could think about it. He could picture Gillian sat at the bureau in the living room looking angry. He knew she wouldn't be able to let the comment go. As he had expected the computer announced the arrival of another message.

**"_Cal, I would say screw you but I want things done properly. I will see you at the accountants office, 2pm. No later. This is going to be done properly."_**

He smiled. _If she's that pissed off with me, she still cares. _He thought.

**"_Fine, Ok Foster, see you at 2pm sharp. Might even buy you a slushie"_**

She smiled as she saw the message. Pausing for a moment she looked around the room. She loved the banter between her and Cal. She always had, but lately it had got too sharp, too personal. She wanted to carry on with the work, but she wasnt so sure they could carry on. Alot had been said. Alot of what had been said had been meant.

_"**Thats the problem Cal, at the moment we can't even afford a slushie" **_She glanced at the clock, it was a little before 11:30. She had time to consider her options. She knew it didn't really matter how much time she spent thinking up reasons not to go, she'd be on the doorstep at 2pm waiting for him. She sighed, it seemed she was always waiting for Cal Lightman. She just hoped this time he meant what he had said in the dedication he had sent her. She just hoped she wasn't waiting in vain anymore.

**authors note. I know this has been really depressing but I don't write really dark fics, so thanks for taking the time to read. Will Eli go with Ria to see Ava? Will Cal and Gillian get to buy the slushies and will Emily be able to get her Dad and Gillian to see sense? Zoe may even have something to say on the matter next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Lift**

Gillian stood on the steps outside the accountant's offices. She was slightly early; Cal still really had a few minutes before she would have to face the accountant alone. She was dreading the meeting, it was to be the first time she would see Cal since the confrontation on her doorstep. She watched the cars pass by as she debated whether to call him on her cell phone to see if he was going to show up. Just as she pulled her cell phone from her purse she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun round to see Cal staring at her.

"Hiya Luv" He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't scare me like that" She tried her best not to return the smile. "You are late"

"No I'm not. 2pm sharp you said. It is now" He checked his watch "1:58pm. We have two minutes" He bounced on his heels as he spoke. Gillian shook her head and walked in to the austere looking building as Cal followed her.

"Look Foster, I had a look at the books before we came out" He joined her as she pushed the button on the elevator. She glanced at him briefly.

"You have been busy"

"Yeah, well" He stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew Gillian really was trying to avoid his gaze. He knew she was still angry with him.

"Come on" She tapped the elevator button again.

"Yeah anyway, we are in trouble this time aren't we? I mean I have seriously screwed up"

"Yes, you have. Look this may be the last chance we have to save the Lightman Group. I may be leaving but I don't want to see the place go bankrupt. For Emily's sake as much as anything. You know she wants to work with us when she finishes school" Gillian smiled.

"She does? She never said" He followed her in to the elevator. Gillian nodded once. "Where is this penny pincher anyway?"

"The accountant that may just save your ass is on the fourth floor" Gillian punched the buttons as Cal leant on the wall at the back of the elevator. She knew she had to keep her temper but at least she now knew Cal understood the state of the finances she was leaving him with.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Emily smiled as she propped herself on the edge of Heidi's desk. The receptionist smiled. She had known the young girl since she had arrived at the Lightman Group almost eight years earlier.

"Hi Emily" She had long since given up trying to get the girl to not hop on to the edge of the desk.

"Where's Dad?"

"Out with Foster" Eli announced as he walked in with Ria. Emily frowned.

"So, they made up?" She tried to sound hopeful. Maybe her Mom had been right, maybe things would always work out with Foster and Lightman. Emily smiled as Ria shrugged.

"Who knows? They went to see the accountant. We may still have a job at 5 pm if we are lucky" Eli answered as Emily looked on.

"What?"

"I overheard Foster tell your father what a state this place is in, that's all. It didn't sound good" Eli explained as Ria shot him a death glare.

Xxxxxxxxx

The lights flashed out as Gillian immediately tensed. She hated the dark, had done since she was a little girl. She felt Cal step closer to her as the elevator came to a juddering halt. Cal swore as he realised what had happened. Gill pressed various buttons on the control panel as she realised what was happening and began to panic slightly. She wanted to be out of the building and back home as soon as possible.

"Foster" Cal stepped towards her "Gill" He took her hand in his.

"We have to make that appointment Cal. We can't be stuck in here" She wanted to pull her hand from his but kept it where it was. Cal nodded, even in the dark he could feel the fear radiating from her.

"They'll get us out. They have to give us a chance, it isn't our fault the bloody lift is stuck is it?" He watched as she stared directly at the grey metal wall.

"No"

"Look, I'll see if I can get a signal on the cell phone yeah? Let them know where we are" He pulled his nokia from his pocket as Gillian tried to focus on not shaking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It won't move" Gillian felt like crying, she was oblivious to Cal on his cell phone. She hated the dark; she hated the feeling of being trapped. Jabbing the button again she paused as she felt Cal's hand cover hers.

"It's ok luv"

"How is it ok? How is any of this remotely ok?" She turned to face him despite the dark.

"Good point" He smiled slightly as he tilted his head so he could read her in the dark. She smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"I spoke to the receptionist. While you were committing GBH on the lift" He waved a hand at the control panel as she sighed. "Told the girl to let the accountant know we aren't deliberately missing the meeting. She said they know the lift is bust but it'll be an hour before anyone can get here"

"An hour?" She started staring at her feet.

"Yeah, c'mon Gillian. It's not that bad spending an hour or so with me" He smiled slightly as he tried to catch her eyes. "We're fine, sit tight eh? They are going to get us out" He froze as he realised she was on the verge of tears.

"Cal"

"Hey, Foster c'mon" He pulled her in to his arms as he realised she was shaking" He was surprised by how tense she was. She tried to pull away but Cal wasn't going to let her go. He hugged her to him as he realised how scared she was. He had a feeling it was nothing to do with where they were.

_Suddenly she was back there, alone. The floor was freezing cold, biting in to her skin as the walls seemed to close in on her. She couldn't breathe; she closed her eyes as she hugged Cal for dear life. _

She had no idea that Cal was blaming himself for her tears. He kissed the side of her head as he realised she was having some sort of flashback or panic attack.

"Can't breathe. No air in here" She was almost sobbing as Cal realised what was happening. He sighed as she seemed to be shaking in his arms. He felt his heart break a little more as he realised what she was thinking of.

"Yes you can. I'm here. It's going to be ok yeah?" He pulled back slightly, now his eyes had grown more accustomed to the dark he could see she was terrified. It was always a bad sign when Gillian was so quiet he realised as she was usually more than happy to let him know how she was feeling.

"Yeah" She whispered.

"Listen to me" He watched as she blinked, "Nothing is going to happen to us. I will not let anything happen to you again. Not again"

"Mm" Gillian looked anywhere but at Cal. She tried to hold on to the hurt and anger as he spoke. She was still determined that he would not get back in to her good graces so easily. She closed her eyes as she stepped back slightly.

"You alright Luv?"

"No I am not. Tell me one thing" She folded her arms across her chest, glad that the emergency lighting had kicked in. She stared at the opposite wall of the lift.

"What?"

"What do you see when you are with the police woman that you now almost fall over, every single time she turns up at the office? What exactly do you see there?" Gillian was genuinely wondering. She knew Ben Reynolds had tried his best to keep the group on the right side of the law and in the FBI's good graces, even when Cal tried his best to annoy what he saw as the establishment. Gillian looked up briefly. _Do I tell him now? Does he already know about Ben? Maybe._

_"_You really want to know?" Cal was desperately trying not to let her read him. He knew she could. She was his blind spot. He knew he wasnt hers.

"Yes"

"Loyalty" Gillian nodded as he spoke.

"And you dont see that with me" She gazed up at the ceiling, wishing the door of the elevator would open so she could escape. Only a moment ago he had held her and now he was questioning her loyalty to him and the firm.

"I didnt say that!" He glared "You know I didnt say that"

"No you didn't. Not verbally anyway" She sighed as she looked at him. "So, what do you see when you look at me?"

"Foster, don't do this"

"Come on Cal. What? I need to know" She knew she was playing with fire. The anger and disappointment that was burning in her chest took her mind off the claustrophobia.

"Ok, ok" He began to pace slightly. "You want to know, well I'll tell you. When I look at you I see everything I ever wanted. You know that. I know you want to leave, split us up and I know I am mostly to blame for that, yeah. But I look at you and I know there is no one else on this Earth I want to work with" He paused as she turned her head away from him completely. He crosesd the small space to stand directly in front of her.

"Scream and shout at me as much as you like but the truth is Gillian Foster. I don't just want to work with you. I want to be with you, in every sense of the word. Sorry, if that isn't what you want to hear but when I look at you I dont just see loyalty. I see my best friend and the woman I happen to be in love with. I told your under cover bloke that, you know you were there" He almost pinned her to the wall of the elevator as she finally met his gaze. "I love you" He shrugged. The words were almost spoke in anger but Gillian felt the fear and frustration behind them.

Gillian stared in his eyes as she couldn't help but read him. He was telling the truth. Xxxxxxxx

Eli stared at the computer screen. He was watching the DVD he had been given of the subjects involved in their latest case. He sighed as he watched the political aid lie through her teeth. He was annoyed. There was no sign of his superiors and Emily was worried.

"They had to see the accountant. They wont be that long" He smiled as the teenager rolled her eyes.

"I know" She sighed, wondering if Eli and Ria knew what was really happening with Cal and Gill. She folded her arms and waited for Eli to elaborate. When he didn't she mumbled something about writing an essay for English. Eli smiled as she wandered out of the office into her father's. Ria raised an eyebrow as the young girl left.

"She knows something is wrong" Ria sighed.

"Yeah I know" Eli shrugged "Not my place to tell her though is it?" He sighed. Neither of them knew Emily was outside the office eavesdropping on her father's colleagues.

Xxxxxxxxxx]]

"How long does it take to get from one side of the bloody city to the other?" Cal sat on the floor of the elevator as Gillian sat next to him hugging her knees.

"In god traffic 45minutes? Maybe more?" She turned to face him, so her head was resting on her knees. "I wish they'd hurry up"

"Yeah me too" Cal was beginning to think they were going to spend the night in the elevator.

"Mmm" Gillian was beginning to worry about the meeting with the accountant, they were already thirty minutes late and as much as Cal reassured her that they were fine she wouldn't trust it until she had spoken to the accountant herself.

"You know sumfin Foster?"

"What?"

"This is the longest you and me have spent in the same room without bitching at each other in weeks" Cal smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Then lets not start now" She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Ok" He frowned "So, are you staying or what?"

"Cal, I can hardly get up and walk out can I?" She shook her head "Not when the elevator isn't moving" She couldn't resist the sly smile that crept on her face. Cal shook his head.

"You know sumfing?"

"What Cal?" She was beginning to relax as he kissed her hair.

"I want this to work. I really want this to work" He sighed, relieved that she hadn't pulled away.

"What? The business?"

"Yeah, that too. Of course I want that to work Foster you daft mare." He raised his eyebrows as she laughed.

"Not exactly the thing to say to someone you want a relationship with" She stared him in the face. "Oh, if that's what you mean. I mean, I want the business to work too. That's why I was going to leave. I want it to be the best it can be but I couldn't watch us go out of business. I just couldn't Cal" She was suddenly very unsure of herself.

Just as he was about to answer a large bang from above them. Gillian gripped Cal's arm as what little light they had gave way to the darkness.

**authors note. Not sure about this but please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Friends**

Gillian stared at the ceiling as the banging from above continued. It seemed help was finally on the way. Cal smiled slightly as he saw the relief cross Gillian's face. He knew she hated being in the dark, it had been a fear of hers since childhood. Then there were the flashbacks to when Alec's drug dealer friends had taken her. _Never would have happened if she hadn't been at the Lightman Group. She's right to want to get away. I should get her as far away from me as possible._ The thought of her going made him feel physically sick. The banging continued as an unfamiliar voice yelled.

"You guys ok in there?"

"Oh we're great. Just great" Cal sighed. Gillian remained silent beside him. He knew she was staring at him. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"You ok Foster? Wont be long now eh?" He smiled sadly. He wanted to be on his own with her for longer. They had just been starting to talk. Now the arrival of the friendly emergency life engineer had stopped them in their tracks. Gillian nodded slightly.

"Yeah" She turned away. Cal realised she had been doing that a lot lately.

"I think we are too late for the accountant though Luv" He tried to lighten the situation but stopped when he realised she wasn't listening.

"WON'T BE LONG NOW!" The elevator engineer laughed as he continued to walk around on top of the elevator. Cal rolled his eyes.

"Why are these guys always so bloody cheerful?" He didn't expect Gillian to answer and wasn't surprised when she didn't. Instead he saw her stare straight ahead and do her best to control her breathing. He sat back down next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder. He knew anything he said at that moment wouldn't register with her. She was shutting everyone out again and he knew there was a very good chance she wasn't going to let anyone from the Lightman Group back in. _It's my fault; I've been pushing her away. I didn't realise it but all that business with the bank and the book, Alec and the baby. One person can only take so much. What if I pushed her too hard? What if she ends up like my old Mum? _He looked towards her as she finally turned to face him.

"Cal"

"Hey"

"Don't you ever do this to me again" She glared at him. "My leaving isn't just about the money"

"I know" He sighed as the hatch on the roof of the elevator opened. Light flooded the small space. Cal grinned as she turned to face the wall. He was pleased they were going to get out.

"Hey guys!" The elevator guy yelled.

"What?" Gillian looked up.

"I can't get you out through the gap, too dangerous. I'll leave this hatch open and go back to the main frame on the computer. Should have things sorted and you guys out in the next thirty minutes. Is that ok?" He yelled.

"Yeah just great" Cal muttered.

"Thank you" Gillian yelled back as she continued to stare upwards. Cal saw her bite her bottom lip subconsciously. He knew she was anything but ok.

"Come here" He pulled her to him and kissed her hair. "I'll make things ok Foster I really will. I dunno how, I mean Emily thinks I'm a jerk"

"You are a jerk" Gillian didn't resist him as he held on to her. He kissed her hair again as she sighed.

"I know, but that's why you love me right?" He held his breath as he realised what he had said. He really wanted her to reconsider leaving. He knew her lawyer had given her a thirty day cool off period for the paperwork to go through. He still had 28 days to get her to change her mind. He smiled slightly when she didn't answer his question. Instead she closed her eyes as he held her.

Eli was getting frustrated with the case. The lack of progress was beginning to get annoying. _So what if a politician was lying? A lot of them did_. He sighed as he rewound the DVD. Ria placed a mug of coffee on the desk next to him.

"Any progress?"

"No, nil, zilch, none, nada" He picked up the mug and frowned as she smiled.

"C'mon Loker" She watched as he turned to her "You must have something by now." He smiled at her as she drank her coffee.

"Well, he is definitely lying. But I dunno why. She" He pointed to the screen "Finds those lies distasteful which indicates she really knows the truth"

"See, I knew you had something" She squeezed his shoulder as the sound of Heidi yelling came through the office door. Both Eli and Ria were on their feet at the sound of Emily calling out a name they hadn't heard in months.

"What?" Eli was on his feet as Ria opened the office door.

"BEN!" Ria was out the door in seconds as she saw Emily release him. "YOU DIED!"

Ben Reynolds shook his head and smiled. He was very much alive and stood in the outer office of the Lightman Group.

"Ria Torres, did Cal Lightman teach you nothing?" He shook his head and smiled as she walked to him, enveloping him in a hug. "Don't believe everything you are told. I was undercover for three months. That's all. Deep cover. Now I'm back" He hugged the younger woman as he saw Eli smile and shake his head.

"So, where are they? Foster and Lightman?" He smiled

"Gone to the accountants, see if there's any chance of saving this place!" Eli watched as Ria released Ben. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt as Ben had hugged her back. _Maybe, just maybe Ben can talk some sense in to those two. _He thought as the doors to the Lightman Group open as Cal walked in on his own. There was no sign of Foster.

**authors note. Not the best chapter but as Ben was one of my favourite characters I decided to bring him back. Please let me know what you think. Can Ben talk Gillian round? Will she stay at the Lightman Group and what will that mean for their relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for the delay in updating. Just a short chapter today. **

**"Your love alone is not enough, not enough not enough. No more excuses, times get tough, they get tough" - The Manic Street Preachers Your Love Alone.**

**Enough?**

Cal stared at the man in front of him. He had thought his friend was dead. He had seen him get shot, had visited him in the ITU. He'd figured something was up when there had been a memorial service rather than a funeral.

"So, not dead then?" Cal stated as Emily rolled her eyes.

"No apparently not" Ben smiled as he looked round.

"I'm going to have to change the dedication in my book now" He shook his head as Ben reached out and shook his hand.

"Book?"

"Long story"

"Where's Foster? I assumed she'd tell you guys I was alive. I mean she only found out by accident. I saw her in town three days ago." Ben looked from Emily to her father and back. Emily shook her head.

"We have had what you would call a hell of an afternoon. She was tired so she went straight home. She's fine" Cal addressed the last part of his statement to his daughter who just raised her eyebrows.

"She knew?" Ria folded her arms. "She watched us all grieve for you and she _knew?"_

"Not at first. Look I went deep undercover to break a mafia ring. I only told Foster because she walked in to the store where everything was going down. Trust me only Gillian Foster could walk in on an armed raid with the FBI and the Mafia" He shook his head smiling sadly.

"When was this?" Loker folded his arms as he asked.

"Ah two days ago" Ben sighed "Arrested three of the biggest criminals in the US. So now I get my life back" He smiled.

"Two days ago?" Cal repeated. Ben nodded. He had no idea of the significance of the timing. He frowned as he looked towards Ria.

"The same day as you got caught in the bank raid that never was" Emily answered. Cal didn't quite know how she knew so much about that. "The same day you and Gill fought and she left"

"She left?" Loker was incredulous.

"Yeah, well took some time off" Cal waved a hand.

"Dad" Emily shook her head. "You don't get it do you? Men, just don't get it" She turned and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going young lady?" Cal called after her as Ben began wondering what he had walked in to.

"Gill's place. You really need to talk you know. For someone who is employed to read people you really can't see what is in front of your face!" Emily slammed the door behind her as Cal ran a hand through his hair.

"What?"

Ben watched as Heidi, Ria and Loker all made themselves scarce. Ben shook his head. He'd been away for three months, his best friend had only just found out that he was alive and d that was by default and things were just as complex between Cal and Gillian. He shook his head.

"Cal, it looks as if you and me need to go get a drink"

"Best suggestion I heard all day, lead the way" Cal answered as Ben sighed. _It was going to be a long night._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gillian was glad to be home. She closed the front door behind her and leant against it aware that the red light on her answer phone was flashing that a message had arrived. She stared at it for a moment before deciding a coffee was in order before she dealt with anything else. Seconds later there was knocking on her door. Gillian knew she couldn't ignore it. She was clearly visible through the glass.

"Hi" She opened the door to be confronted by Emily.

"Ben is alive. You knew" Emily walked into the hallway as Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Yes" Gillian knew there was no point in lying.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to, but things were so difficult. You know your Dad and I broke up? You know how difficult things have been at work" She held the young girl's gaze. "Ben told me not to tell anyone, not until he said it was safe. How do you know?"

"Ben is talking with dad right now. Why didn't you tell us you were involved in a robbery?" Emily sounded upset. Her eyes wide as she spoke.

"I'm fine, nothing happened really and your dad was in trouble. It didn't matter" Gillian smiled sadly.

"It does matter" Emily almost shouted.

"If I had said anything I could have let it slip about Ben. He made me promise not to say. You know how much he values keeping promises" Gillian sat on her sofa. Emily nodded as she sat next to her.

"Gill?"

"Yes Honey"

"You and my dad."

"Yes"

"Do you love him?" She turned to face the older woman. "Because he really loves you. I know he's a jerk but he really does" Emily was on the verge of tears and Gillian couldn't stop the tears from springing to her own eyes.

"I know"

"But he's a jerk" Emily wiped her eyes.

"Yeah he is" Gillian laughed lightly. "But I do, I just don't know if love is enough anymore Emily"

Emily watched as the older woman wiped her eyes. She didn't understand what she meant but unless something was done, quickly she knew the Lightman Group and her father's relationship was over. She nodded as Gillian hugged her. Less than a year ago they had flown to London to get Gillian back. If she could play match maker once she would do it again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**authors note. Can Emily and Ben make the partners see sense? More soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. **

**Authors note. Sorry for the delay and thank you for reading**

**Coffee and Alcohol**

**_."I wonder why? I still love you, I still want you. Je ne sais pas pour quoi?" - Kylie Minogue (SAW) Je ne sais pas pour quoi_**

The bar was unusually busy for the time of day as Ben and Cal walked through the doors. For once Cal was happy that his favourite bar was crowded. It gave him the chance to be lost in the crowd and he hoped it would stop Ben from asking too many questions. He perched himself on a barstool as Ben ordered the drinks.

"So" Ben turned to him "What did I miss?"

"Not much"

"C'mon Lightman spill. I've been dead for three months, something must have happened" He laughed as the bar man delivered their drinks.

"Like I say. Not much I refused to keep working with the FBI. Might have called your boss a few choice names" He waved his hand slightly as if to indicate how he was slightly unsure of how bad he really had been. "You know I never really liked him" Ben smiled and shook his head as his friend spoke.

"You and Foster? When I left you two were close" He watched as Cal seemed to retreat into himself.

"When you died? Yeah we were. Not so much now" Cal sighed.

"Explain" Ben was not going to let this go. Cal ran a hand over his face.

"I said some stuff I really should not have said. My big mouth ruined everything, as usual" He glared in to the whiskey glass as he spoke. Ben shook his head as music from the jukebox blasted out through the bar.

"So? You act like a jerk all the time. She always seemed to be crazy about you" Ben sipped his drink.

"I went too far. Ruined everything, she wants out of the company. She filed papers with her attorney, the same one that saw to her divorce for her. In the lift today I thought we had made progress, made her see that I still love her and I'm sorry." Cal wasn't sure why he was telling Ben all this but he needed to talk to someone. "You know, me and Gill were friends for a long time. I've been in love with her for what feels like forever. We never should have crossed the line. Perhaps I should have let her go when she wanted to leave before. Foster is right to want to get as far away from me as she possibly can"

"Now Cal Lightman, self pity is not something I ever thought I'd associate with you" Ben watched as Cal's eyes grew wide in indignation. The barman returned to top up their glasses as Ben shook his head and covered his glass with the palm of his hand, indicating he had enough. He also shook his head as Cal continued to talk what Ben considered utter nonsense.

"She should get right away" Cal sighed.

"Cal Lightman, I always took you to be an intelligent man. A pain in the rear but intelligent. Yet you don't see it do you? Emily is right you can't see what is in front of your face"

"What?"

"You are an idiot" Ben watched as Cal frowned. He knew Cal was about to loose his temper.

"Yeah gathered that" He began to sulk.

"So, you still love her right?" Ben turned to face his friend, the alcohol long forgotten.

"You know I do!" Cal snapped as Ben nodded once.

"The question is does she?"

"I dunno" Cal shook his head. "I thought so, but I don't know if it is enough anymore"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat on the cream sofa in Gillian's front room as she waited for Gillian to return with two mugs of coffee. She had stopped crying and was beginning to think about what Gillian had said. The television in the corner was on mute but the rolling news at the bottom of CNN's screen told how three Mafia members had been arrested in an undercover operation by the FBI with help from MI 5 in the UK. Emily's eyes widened as she wondered if it was the case Ben had referred to.

"Here you go" Gillian placed the mug of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks"

"Emily, things will settle down. You have to stop worrying about your Dad so much. He's a grown man. Pretty soon you will be off to college and the world is your oyster. You can have a brilliant life" She watched as Emily nodded.

"I know. I will. I want to study psychology, so I can do what you and Dad do but have the qualifications to back up what I am doing" She smiled as Gillian nodded. "Dad always said people didn't respect his science because he isn't a psychiatrist like you"

"No he's wrong there. It's just a new science that's all. People don't trust what they don't understand" Gillian knew she was automatically protecting Cal. It was a reflex.

"Yeah" Emily smiled as she also realised what the older woman had done.

"You know, he'll be wondering where you are"

"I'm 16"

"I'm 39. So? Doesn't stop your dad worrying does it?" She smiled sadly.

"I know. It's because he loves me" Emily stood up as both women froze. The knock on the door grew louder as Gillian sighed. "He loves you too. You know that" Emily stated as Gillian placed her mug on the coffee table.

"Yeah"

"You love him too" Emily smiled. She had seen her father pass the window.

"Yes I do. Sometimes I wonder why" She smiled as she went to answer the door. Emily picked up her mug and drank her now luke warm coffee. Pulling a face she returned the mug to the coffee table as she heard her father talking from the hallway. She felt slightly bad about listening to what was essentially a private conversation but after a few moments she realised she couldn't hear anyone talking. She paused for a moment, unsure what to do. It seemed one of two options had happened. Either her father and Gillian had killed each other or they were kissing the life out of each other. Emily wrinkled her nose, unsure of which would be the best outcome she braved a glance into the hallway to see Gillian wrapped in Cal's arms.

"Excuse me" Emily whispered as both pulled apart.

"Em!" Cal almost squeaked as Gillian glowed red. "Hi! I er I well, um"

"I get it, you guys are friends again" Emily laughed as Gillian buried her face in Cal's shirt. Gillian nodded.

"So, you staying at the Lightman Group?" Cal asked as he kissed the top of her head. Gillian wasn't sure when she had been so embarrassed. Emily had caught them kissing. Sure, Cal had kissed her in front of Emily before but not like that. Gillian nodded again as Emily jumped up and down.

"Ok, so can we get a Christmas tree? I mean it's almost December" Emily's eyes widened.

"Emily" Gillian stepped back.

"You are staying?" Suddenly Cal and Emily weren't so sure of themselves.

"The paperwork" Gillian stared at Cal.

"We can sort it out can't we?" Cal asked.

"Tomorrow" Emily decided. "First Dad has to make dinner. C'mon Dad. We got something to celebrate. Haven't we? I'll ring Eli, Ben and the girls"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Torres is going to see Ava. There'll be no one at the office" Gillian sighed.

"So? Paperwork can wait. Get everyone to our place" Cal turned to Emily. She beamed as she pulled out her cell phone. It was going to be a long night.

**author's note. Will they be able to get through the weekend and stop the paperwork going through? Are Eli and Ria really going to be able to visit Ava? Last chapter soon. Oh there is an epilougue too xx Please please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

Stay

Eli walked along the car park waiting for Ria to say goodbye to Ava. He genuinely liked the younger Torres sister, he could see what Ria was probably like at a younger age and couldn't help but smile. They had spent the entire day together. The drive from Torres' apartment to the Correction Facility where Ava was serving the remainder of her sentence was more relaxed than he had thought it would be. He smiled to himself as he remembered how she had caught him playing with her hair while she had slept. She had rolled her eyes when he had called her beautiful. He was determined that one of these days she would believe him when he told he loved her. He wasn't like the other guys she had known, he loved her and even though that scared the hell out of him he didn't care. All that mattered was Ria Torres believed him. Torres caught his eye as she hugged her sister before telling her to behave herself as she walked towards Eli and his car.

"So" Eli smiled

"So" Ria repeated.

"Look, do you want to get something to eat? I mean its still early" Eli looked hopeful as Ria thought about his suggestion.

"Ok, why not?" She smiled as he opened the car door for her to get in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily sat at the kitchen table at home. Her mom had just called to cancel her weekend with her. Sighing heavily Emily stared in to space. She was used to Zoe letting her down but it still hurt. Her mom had promised that for at least two weeks she would be around on the weekend, but a big case had come up and Zoe just had to take it. Emily sighed again as she flicked through her magazine. It seemed that everyone was having a good weekend apart from her. She was still brooding on Zoe's phone call when her father walked in.

"Morning luv" Cal headed straight for the coffee. He had drunk far too much at the bar with Ben the night before.

"Hi" Emily sounded dejected.

"What's wrong?" Cal turned. He realised Saturday was supposed to be Zoe's day. It was almost 10 am and there was still no sign of his ex wife. He knew what had happened before he had even asked. Sometimes the woman really was unbelievable. She had done this on a regular basis almost every weekend. It was one of the reasons Emily lived with him since the divorce.

"Mom can't make it. She has to work"

"Ah, never mind eh? Perhaps we can do something?" He placed his coffee on the table next to her juice as he yawned.

"It's ok. I think I'll just hang out at the mall. See if any of the guys from school are free. You have some catching up to do with Gillian" She looked at her father who just smiled.

"That I do" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "And with that in mind I want to thank you for that."

"What?"

"Pointing out what I should be able to see myself. If it weren't for you luv I don't think Gillian would want to be on the same continent as me" He watched as his daughter's already huge eyes grew even wider.

"Dad" She smiled "Gillian is cool. I like her, you know that"

"Yeah I know" Cal sipped his coffee. "Right, come on then. Get your skates on kid, we got to get over to Gillian's."

"We?"

"You think I am going to let you hang around the mall today you have another think coming. C'mon shake a leg" He clapped his hands as she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Gillian looked around her living room. It was usually pristine, after all she was the only person who lived there since Alec had divorced her. She smiled, now it looked like a home. There was nothing that could be done about the paper work until Monday and she was glad. It gave her the weekend to think about how she could deal with walking back in to the Lightman Group offices on Monday. Cal was sat on the floor with his head next to her knee as Emily curled herself in to a ball and ate popcorn. The movie was almost finishing as she realised she had no idea about the film's plot. She had barely registered the movie, just the fact that she was happy. For the first time since she had argued with Cal she was happy. Cal shifted his weight next to her as she realised Emily had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Film wasn't that boring" Cal muttered as he saw his daughter sleeping peacefully with a bowl of popcorn balanced on the arm of the chair.

"The Godfather isn't everyone's favourite film Cal" She whispered. She didn't want to wake the girl.

"I am trying to educate the both of you in the classics luv" He turned and waggled his eyebrows at her. Gillian shook her head.

"Is that so? Well next Saturday you get to sit through a chick flick classic. Bridget Jones' Diary" She bit her bottom lip as Cal pulled a face.

"You wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?"

"How about if I make it up to you? For having to watch a guy film?" Cal smiled.

"That might work with me, but I think Emily gets to pick the next film." She watched as he admitted defeat.

"I better get Sleeping Beauty there home" He stood up as Gillian nodded. Emily continued to sleep on oblivious to the adults stood a few feet away.

"Stay" Cal turned to face her as she spoke.

"Eh?"

"Stay"

"Isnt it normally me saying that to you?" He whispered.

"Please Cal. Emily can stay in the spare room" Gillian touched the front of his shirt as Cal nodded.

"And where will I sleep?" He asked as Gillian closed her eyes.

"Cal" She kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling back. "Stay"

**authors note. Last chapter soon x**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer not mine. Is anyone still reading this? If so thank you very much it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy. This is suposed to be the last chapter, but there is an epilogue too. Thinking of a Christmas Lie to Me but unsure yet. Oh reposted due to a technical error. Don't ask me what happened but it all went a bit Pete Tong!**_

**New Beginings - **

Gillian woke earlier than she intended. After all it was Sunday, she had nothing to jump out of bed for. She smiled as she snuggled under the duvet. A warm arm snaled around her waist as flashes of the night before, after the film crept back in to her mind. She couldn't help but smile as Cal began tracing lazy circles on her stomach. Sighing she was amazed that they had almost thrown it all away.

"Morning luv" Cal mumbled when it had become clear she was awake.

"Cal"

"Yeah" He yawned

"Emily is in the next room" She smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Yeah" He kissed her again "Actually no she isn't"

Gill turned to face him, as he caught her eyes. She knew he had carried his daughter to bed once he had agreed to stay. The fact that the young girl was not in her spare room was slightly disconcerting.

"Where is she?"

"Well, I got up a little while ago. She's been awake ages, she ate most of the bread so she's gone to the grocery store to get some more" Cal explained as Gillian sat up.

"Oh" Gill smiled "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay here" Cal answered seriously.

"Cal" She laughed as he clearly began to pout. It wouldn't work she had to get up. Even though it was Sunday there were things to do. Cal lay on the bed and watched her pull her white fluffy robe from the end of the bed. He noticed how old it looked and made a mental note that maybe he could buy her a new one for Christmas, after all it was already early December. She turned to look at him as he grew serious.

"Cal?" Gillian sat on the edge of the bed as she tried to make her hair a little more presentable, tucking a strand that had stuck up in the night.

"Yeah luv" He watched as her eyes met his.

"Are you alright Cal? I mean so much has happened" She looked at the crumpled bed sheet as she spoke.

"I nearly ruined everything didn't I? You and me, the Lightman Group. Everything" He was suddenly quieter than she had seen him before. Gillian closed her eyes.

"Nearly, only nearly I think we both did. I was so upset" She sighed "You just didn't seem to care. Just didn't listen to me anymore. I hated that you just didn't care about us" She felt the familiar sense of fear swell up in her chest. She was glad Emily had nipped out to the shop. She knew there would be enough explaining to do when the young girl found out that her father had spent the night in the same bed as her. It was going to be an interesting breakfast and now here she was on the verge of another argument with Cal. _When had things become so difficult?_

"It was my fault" He reached out and caught her hand, causing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry luv, but I'm not stupid I learn from my mistakes. Sometimes takes a while for them to sink in, but you know me" He sighed as she smiled slightly.

"Yeah I know you" Cal watched the edge of her lips curl in to a smile as she answered him. He needed her to know that he knew he had been stupid. That he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Gillian decided to change the subject. She watched as Cal slumped back down on the pillows.

"Get up" He sighed as Gillian walked off towards the bathroom. She knew he was watching her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Eli hunted in the cupboards in his kitchen. _Surely something in here has to be remotely edible? _He had meant to go grocery shopping the day before but the chance to spend the day with Ria outside of work was too tempting. He was beginnning to think that he'd have to make his way to the diner or grocery shop that opened for a few hours on a Sunday morning when the knock at the door startled him. He swore as he hit his head on the cupboard before walking to the front door.

"Hi" Ria smiled as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Hey" He opened the door wider for her to enter. "You brought breakfast? "

"yeah"

"Great!" He grinned. Ria rolled her eyes as Eli stepped back and let her in to his apartment. Suddenly he wished he had paid more attention to house work. It wasn't that the place was untidy, but it could have been tidier. She stepped in to the kitchen as Eli followed her, smiling inanely.

"You think things are going to be ok at work now?" Ria asked as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. Eli paused for a moment considering her words. Ria wasn't sure why she was so worried, Lightman had always argued with everyone. It was just that when it came to Foster the argument seemed much more serious. In some ways it reminded her of her parent's divorce. Sighing she drank the coffee she had bought while Eli found plates for the muffins she had bought.

"I think it will" Eli bit in to the blueberry muffin as Ria watched "I mean, think about it. If they fight like that the make up sex is going to be phenomenol!" He laughed as Ria almost chocked on her muffin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily liked shopping but she didn't want to waste any more time at the grocery store than she had to. The early morning sun was melting the light frost that had settled during the night and she was keen to get back to Gillian's before the two adults had time to get their story straight. After all her father had been a little too evasive when she had questioned him about the sleeping arrangements from the night before. She was going to enjoy working out whether Gillian and her father were back together. She smiled as she remembered him trying to avoid her questions rather than blatently lie to her face, but then it had been early and she had eaten a mountain of toast and marmalade that morning. Now laden down with bread, margerine, millk and fresh orange juice she intended to make breakfast while getting the answers she wanted. Emily shook her head, _I'm 16! 16! Do they not know I know what two consenting adults that are crazy about each other get up to? Jeez! But then I don't want details, thats just eurgh! _She pulled a face as she let herself back in to the small house as the radio could be heard in the kitchen.

"I'm back!" She yelled rather unnecessarily as the back door slammed shut behind her.

"So I see" Gillian smiled as she turned the kettle on.

"Breakfast!" Emily dumped her shopping on the counter "You and Dad look like you worked up an appetite"

Gillian immediately began coughing on the juice she was swallowing as Emily just laughed. Cal raised his eyebrows as he walked back in to the kitchen.

"Ello luv" He nodded to Emily as Gillian brought her coughing fit under control.

"Yeah Dad" Emily poured more juice "I was just telling Gillian that I think you both worked up an appetite. I mean what with getting the partnership back under control" Emily laughed as she disappeared back to the room she had slept in the previous night. Cal shook his head and laughed as Gillian turned a very funny shade of red.

"Cal"

"What? She's happy for us." Cal started looking in the shopping bags.

"She knows"

"That I love you? Yeah she knows that. I told her that" He turned back to her as Gillian folded her arms.

"You told her?"

"Yup. Told you a thousand times too. You don't always seem to believe me though" He crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wonder why" Gillian couldn't help but bury her face in his chest as her arms involuntarily made their way around his waist.

"I know. I'm a prat sometimes. A total idiot I know." He kissed her hair "I hate fighting with you. I really hate it" He kissed her head again as she nodded.

"I know" Gillian pulled back to look at him. "New start yeah? Just us"

"Me, you and Emily" He hugged her slightly tighter "I like the sound of that"

"Me too" Gillian smiled as he kissed her chastely "I'll call the lawyer tomorrow, have him stop the paper work"

"No" Gillian paused as Cal stared at her "I mean call him yeah. Definately call him, but I've been thinking you should leave. Get a better job. You said there were universities that wanted you to work there. I don't want to stop you doing anything you want to. You should go and do what you need to and then I'll be here when you get home."

Gillian paused for a moment, unsure of whether she had heard everything she thought she had. Cal had told her he wouldn't stop her leaving the Lightman Group. She watched his face for any sign that he was lying to her. While she was his blind spot, she could still read him.

"I want to stay. I only ever wanted you to accept it is our business, our work that makes it happen. Just has your name above the door" She watched as he seemed visibly relieved.

"Ok then" He hugged her to him "If you are sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Right, then. Do you 'av to wait until tomorrow? Can't you ring the lawyers now?" Gillian laughed as Cal suddenly started talking about the direction they could take the Lightman Group. He talked animatedly as he started preparing breakfast in her kitchen. She smiled, the only word that had seemed to register in her mind was _together._

**_A/N ok, just the epilogue now and then a little Christmas fic if anyone is interested :D Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they mean the world to me :D xx_**


End file.
